Guys and secrets
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Drabbles/Ficlet/O.S sur les personnalités et les secrets que peuvent cacher les protagonistes et antagonistes de DGM. Drôle ou dramatique, mièvre ou bien glauque, tout y passera.
1. Chap 1: Black and Whiteand Grey ?

Bonjours à toutes et à tous !

Bon je change de fandom (il faut bien varier^^), et je commence dans DGM avec un petit recueil de Drabbles/Poèmes. Vous l'avez compris, je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom...et j'espère ne pas massacrer les différents caractères des personnages ^^".

Disclamé: DGM ne m'appartient pas...heureusement pour les pauvres perso, déjà si bien torturés par Hoshino ^^.

Personnage: Allen.

Genre: Je pense que c'est drame...m'enfin c'est bizarre.

Note:Avant toute chose, je trouve que ce texte est très bizarre... et peut-être qu'il ne colle pas tout à fait au personnage...mais que dire sinon que j'aime bien les paradoxes xD.

Bonne lecture de truc !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black and white...and grey ?<strong>_

Un peu de blanc, un peu de noir, voilà ce qu'il est.

Naïf, dans sa moralité, mais bien plus compréhensif que quiconque.

Un sourire sincère, qui trompe les véritables problèmes.

Un être qui aime, les siens et les Akumas.

Une volonté sans faille, légèrement ternie par la mort du Maitre.

Un destructeur, qui veut sauver et protéger.

Un parfait gentleman, étant un malotru de la rue.

Un maudit, aimé par Dieu lui-même.

Un jouet entre les mains des Inquisitions, mais tellement libre de ses actions.

Un petit cœur fragile et pur, souillé par les immondices du mal, mais tellement fort dans sa faiblesse.

Une marionnette, sous les griffes du frère de la malice.

Une poupée de chiffon qui se meut.

Une Innocence devant la mélodieuse corruption.

Un peu de rouge, pour le sang qui coule de sa main, qui sonne le glas de la rédemption.

Un peu de bleu, pour les larmes versées, victoire du coeur sur la raison.

Ni totalement un enfant, ni totalement un adulte.

Un paradoxe ambulant.

Un peu de blanc, un peu de noir, voilà est sa personnalité, mais est-ce qu'un jour, ces deux couleurs se mélangeront et deviendront du gris ?

Quel sera les conséquences, de ce doux mélange ?

Peut-être que cet hypothétique évènement, sonnera comme une délivrance.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était nul pour un premier essai ? ^^" Trop OOC ?<p>

Sinon à bientôt! ^^


	2. Chap 2 : Perverse !

Bonjours à toutes et à tous! Bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre... avec un autre genre...et style.

Disclamé: Hoshino Kastura.

Personnage: Lavi et...^^"

Genre: Humour...

Rating : À vrai dire j'hésite entre le K+ et le T...en même temps vu le titre...

Réponse com': _ Shakespeare__ : _Merci pour tes encouragements. ^^ Désolé mais aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas Kandy...mais t'inquiète, il sera là dans 1 ou 2 semaines ;D

Note 1:  Heu... comment dire, cette historiette et inspiré d'une de mes mésaventures...

Note 2 : Merci encore de vos commentaires ! Et j'espère que ça vous ne fera pas un choc du changement de registre ^^".

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perverse !<strong>_

Enfin ils étaient rentrés, lui et Allen de cette grosse emmerde.

Il était crevé, vidé de toute énergie. Ses muscles étaient tellement endoloris, qu'il avait du mal à les faire bouger. De grosses cernes ornaient délibérément sa figure. Et par-dessus tout, il empestait d'une drôle d'odeur, venant d'une mixture bizarre que la patronne de l'auberge lui avait donné pour guérir de ses blessures.

Vive les Akumas et leurs manies d'attaquer quant-il ne le faut pas dans ses petites affaires. En l'occurrence, dans des affaires interdit à ceux de moins de 18 ans...

Le fait qu'Allen plissa le nez (certes discrètement, mais voyant tout de même) à son encontre, et qu'il ajouta d'une voix enjouée « Je te laisse ma place pour la douche », confirma les spéculations de Lavi sur son odeur corporel.

C'est donc avec entrain qu'il alla dans la salle de bain. Jusque là, tout va bien. Il se déshabilla tranquillement, en commençant par son bandeau autour de la tête. Puis vint au tour de ses vêtements, qui sont bon pour la lessive.

Alors qu'il entra calmement dans la cabine de la douche, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller sa précieuse virilité. Intrigué, il baissa les yeux et... HORREUR !

Une belle grosse araignée noire, d'au moins six centimètres de diamètre, s'est permis de se percher sur sa verge...

Un cri peu masculin retentit dans la pièce, et le rouquin s'empressa de chasser l'arachnide, qui avait élu domicile là où il ne le fallait pas chez un homme. Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle sortait cette araignée ? Après tout, si Lavi avait crié comme une fille, pour une malheureuse araignée, c'est qu'il y a une raison. En effet, l'apprenti Bookman ne l'avait pas aperçu tisser son fil...ce qui était étrange.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'araignée, mécontente d'être dérangée, partit s'accrocher dans l'angle d'un mur de la douche...et semblait fixer de ses huit yeux le pauvre rouquin. Lavi légèrement penaud, essaya de faire abstraction de cette « invitée », et prit malgré tout sa douche.

Pendant toute la durée de la douche, l'araignée ne quitta pas sa place d'observation, et continuait à fixer le jeune homme. Lavi sentait même une certaine atmosphère malsaine qui paraissait émaner de la petite tarentule...

Dérangé par tant de voyeurisme d'une bébête pareille, il sortit précipitamment de la cabine, ainsi que de la salle de bain, avec seulement sa serviette autour de ses reins. Heureusement, Allen n'était plus dans la chambre qu'ils avaient louée à l'auberge. Il souffla de soulagement, et se rhabilla le plus vite possible.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et prononça à voix haute :

-Et ben... Si maintenant même les araignées deviennent perverses pour venir me mater sous la douche, je ne suis pas sortis de l'auberge !

C'est décidé, plus jamais il espionnera Claud Nine lorsqu'elle prendra sa douche...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et j'espère que vous avez passer un agréable moment avec cette connerie !<p>

Sinon je voulais préciser une autre chose, normalement quant à la parution des chapitres/Drabbles/Poèmes... Normalement, j'alterne les genres entre les texte tristes, dramatiques et autres...avec ceux un peu plus débiles et humoristiques... sinon je vais faire une dépression nerveuse ^^"

Une dernière chose, il est possible qu'il y aurait une suite à cette petite histoire totalement idiote.

Au fait, j'ai réellement eu une araignée qui me matait sous la douche...alors vous imaginez quand on est arachnophobe...c'est pas la joie =="

Sinon passez un bon W-E !


	3. Chap 3: Parallélisme de la lettre A

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre...

Disclamé: Hoshino Kastura.

Personnage: POV Kanda

Genre: "Poème"/drame ( cette fois-ci, c'était réellement intentionnel.)

Réponse com': 

**Rose-Eliade**, en fait je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu par MP ou non, donc je te remercie ici pour ta review ! ;D Et contente que tu aies apprécié ce petit délire.

**Shakespeare** : Ravie devant tant d'enthousiasme de ta part. Oui je trouve que c'est le genre de Lavi que d'espionner Claud sous la douche... Mais cette histoire l'a un peu dégoûté je crois xD. Luberier... OMG. Tu sais que tu viens de me donner une idée de ouf ? Merci ^^.

Note 1:  Au départ c'était censé être Komui et Lenalee les personnages de la publication, mais il semblerait que j'eus beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour Kanda cette semaine ^^. J'en vois un, qui sera content. ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parallélisme<em>**_** de la lettre A.**_

...

Je l'ai toujours détesté.

Depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés...

Je l'avais su.

J'avais su que ce petit nouveau, allait nous causer tant de problèmes.

Surtout à moi.

Surtout à moi, car ce parfait petit imbécile... _lui_ ressemble tant.

...

Alma et Allen.

La même insouciance.

Le même sourire.

La même tolérance.

Le même rire.

...

Oui, ils se ressemblent tant.

Même leur prénom commence par la même lettre...

La lettre A.

...

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter...

Alma, le premier gamin.

Un parfait petit imbécile.

Un illuminé et un voyeur...

Qui souriait tout le temps.

Un imbécile heureux...

Dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

...

« D'immondes expériences, nous en étions le fruit.

Pour un peu d'Innocence, dans nos cœurs il faisait nuit. »

...

Voilà ce que dirait le poète.

Mais je ne suis pas poète. J'ai simplement vu...

Qu'il souriait.

Il souriait malgré ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Un parfait imbécile.

...

Pourquoi me suis-je rapproché de lui ?

Je n'en sais que trop rien.

Peut-être lorsque j'ai compris qu'il portait le même fardeau que moi...

Je l'ai laissé s'approcher de moi.

Petit imbécile.

...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a réussit à me faire rire.

Un premier rire.

Mon premier rire en ce bas-monde.

Et peut-être le dernier.

Imbécile.

...

Mais en attendant, nous allions dire bonjours à ceux qui dorment...

Enfin, surtout lui.

Il parle, il parle...

Tout seul et à voix haute.

Il fait copain-copain avec moi...

Alors que je ne le considère pas comme un ami.

Mais je le laisse faire quand même, en grognant juste pour la forme.

...

Est-ce que je te détestais ?

...

Je ne sais plus.

Mais lorsque la vérité fut...

Les choses changèrent.

Tout n'était que destruction.

Tout n'était que corruption.

...

Comment nous en somme arrivé là ?

Tu m'avais sauvé.

Je t'avais enfin considéré comme un ami.

Et tu étais là...

Dans tes yeux une lueur de folie brillait.

...

Tu voulais tout détruire.

Tu voulais me détruire.

Tu voulais te détruire.

La vérité était trop insupportable pour toi.

...

J'ai fait le choix de vivre.

Vivre sans toi.

Sans sourires.

Vivre sans émois.

Avec derrière mon dos, les Érinyes (1).

...

Je ne veux plus revivre ça.

Se lier avec quelqu'un et s'enchaîner ainsi...

Très peu pour moi.

Surtout si au final...

Je dois le détruire.

...

L'autre gamin s'approche de moi.

Il me sourit.

Il tente de me parler.

Je l'envoie aux pâquerettes.

Car je ne supporte plus sa vue...

De ce parfait idiot.

...

Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux plus...

Ne viens plus.

Ne me souris pas.

Je ne le supporterais pas.

...

Il me fait revivre les souvenirs douloureux.

J'en ai marre.

Le verre est plein.

Dois-je être soulagé...

De son imminent départ dans l'obscurité ?

...

Alma et Allen.

La même insouciance.

Le même sourire.

La même tolérance.

Le même rire.

...

Oui, ils se ressemblent tant.

Même leur prénom commence par la même lettre...

La lettre A.

...

* * *

><p>(1) Érinyes sont (en premier lieu) les déesses vengeresse dans la mythologie grec. Elles poursuivent les meurtriers, et les persécutent...Rien ne peut les empêcher d'accomplir leur tâche, et ce même jusque dans la mort... Elles sont l'équivalent des Furies chez les Romains.<p>

Dans le genre joyeux, il y a mieux...

Bref! J'espère que ça vous plus, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, car après tout, le commentaire est le pain béni pour un auteur xD.

Bye !


	4. Chap 4 : Origines du sistercomplex

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, bienvenue en ce beau jour !

Oui, je sais que j'ai été particulièrement lente sur ce coup-ci... Mais pendant 3 semaines, je n'ai pas arrêté de recevoir des problèmes sur la tronche, d'ordre pathologique...(vive la grippe+gastro+rino-pharingite+foulure du poignet suite au volley...)

Bref, la malchance était de mon côté ces derniers temps...

Bon finit de blablater et place aux infos du chapitre !

Disclamé: Pas vraiment besoin de le préciser je pense...

Personnages: Komui et Lenalee Lee

Genre: Drame/Familie et Humour débile dans la toute première partie du chapitre. La suite est bien plus sérieuse.

Réponse com': Au passage, merci de vos commentaires, ils me poussent à continuer ;p.

Shakespeare: Ben...peut-être plus si rapide que ça maintenant...^^" Pour Luberrier, tu verras bien (dans deux chapitres), et crois-moi, tu risques de sauter au plafond quand tu liras ça...xD Bref, contente de constater que le précédant chapitre sur Kanda t'aies plu ;D. Sinon tu devines bien, c'est en effet de Lenalee dont on parle...mais aussi de Komui ;p

Note 1: **Attention ! Heum... tentative de v... implicite.**

Note 2:  Bon... je n'avais pas prévu que ce texte serait aussi long... En gros, vous avez droit à un petit O.S ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Origines du complex-sister.<strong>_

Bon nombres d'hommes de la Congrégation trouvent, et ce à juste titre, que la sœur du Grand Intendant est vraiment mignonne. Avec ses magnifiques cheveux noir possédant de sublimes reflets verts, avec ses yeux incomparables dont le coloris des pupilles est de la même couleur que de l'améthyste, un beau visage ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine, sa silhouette élancée mise en valeur par son uniforme d'exorciste...oui Leenalee Lee était très belle. Même si elle n'avait que seize ou dix-sept ans.

On imagine donc très facilement qu'elle soit courtisée par de multiples partis.

Et pourtant, il en est rien. Ce qui est plutôt étrange devant une beauté innocente comme la sienne.

La Réponse de ce mystère ? Et bien elle commence avec la lettre k, un k MAJUSCULE.

Non...ce n'est pas **K**omulin X machin, qui est sensé diviser le travail des scientifiques en deux, mais qui au final, triple au moins les corvées inutiles, avec qui plus est, des risques de travestissement...Quoique...on pourrait dire que c'était la conséquence tant redouté, si on avait le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de Leenalee.

Alors, la clef de cette énigme est un étrange personnage portant un béret, de la même façon que nos chers parisiens de France... C'est un glandeur de première devant la paperasse (en même temps on peu le comprendre...le pauvre.), ne boit que le café de sa Leenalee chérie, et pour finir, il est la Terreur de toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre avec ses robots à deux balles...

Vous avez deviné ? Oui ! C'est bien Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant du QG de ce fameux ordre totalement déjanté... Vous venez de gagner 1000F, avec des bons d'achats pour une poupée Leenalee Lee accompagné de son chevalier servant Allen Walker (nda : Beurk...comment j'ai pu écrire ça...), un porte-clés Leenalee en tenue d'exorciste, en soubrette, ou bien encore façon princesse chinoise, des bijoux de la marque Leenalee Lee ainsi qu'un parfum Leenalee, et pour finir, des photos prises lors d'une fête au QG sur tous les travers des exorcistes... Voici quelques mises-en-bouche (c'est le cas de le dire) : Allen et Yuu habillés en soubrette et respectivement dans les bras de Cross et de Lavi en train de faire des choses peu catholiques, Leenalee qui roule une pelle à Reever et une autre à Luverrier, Timcampy en train de sucer la...heu...on va dire qu'il suce quelque chose de très personnel chez Chaoji...

Attendez une seconde.

Timcampy qui suce...

Mais ...WTF ?

...

_Désolé pour ce petit égarement. L'auteur vient de s'évanouir devant la perversité que peut faire preuve Timcampy... Etant donné que son jeune maître, Allen Walker, était déjà __**très**_ _occupé avec son autre maître Marian Cross, il s'est rebattu sur ce qui restait, c'est-à-dire Chaoji... Désolé pour cette vision d'horreur... Nous ne sommes pas responsables des symptômes suivants : migraines, vomissements, évanouissements, crises d'épilepsie et de folie..._

_Encore une fois, veuillez nous excuser..._

…

Bon après tout, il fut un temps où Timcampy était le vibromasseur personnel de Neah (le créateur de cette charmante bouboule jaune) et de ses deux amis : Marian Cross et Bookman...

Conclusion : Timcampy ne fait que son travail...

...

Bref soyons sérieux, et revenons à nos Komulins, heu... je veux dire à nos moutons. Donc Komui Lee est le frère de Leenalee, et son complexe-sister est connu dans toute la Congrégation.

Bien que ce complexe soit plutôt du genre à faire sourire, ou bien au contraire, sert à blaser les gens qui assistent à ces scènes peu glorieuses, il provient d'un évènement peu agréable...autant que pour le frère que pour la sœur...

oOoOoOo

_**10 ans plus tôt. **_

_**Campagne chinoise.**_

Habillé d'un petit kimono bleu azur et de petits souliers noirs, une petite fille courait dans la bambouseraie. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en deux couettes, et flottaient dans le vent. Ses yeux violets était illuminés de joies, ces étincelles caractéristiques qui pétillent dans les prunelles des enfants innocents. Ses lèvres s'étiraient pour former un magnifique sourire de bonheur...

Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Car une funeste ombre la suivait... Cette même ombre qui fut la cause d'un bien horrible évènement dans son passé...

Elle se dépêchait de rejoindre la petite maisonnette traditionnelle en face de la rivière. Son grand frère y devait surement l'attendre, en train d'essayer de cuisiner quelque chose de potable à manger. Et effectivement elle le vit, concentré sur sa tâche qu'est de griller des poissons pour le déjeuné.

« Grand frère Komui !», s'écria la petite fillette.

Le susnommé leva ses yeux de ses poissons fris (voir carbonisé) et les plaça sur sa petite sœurette qui arrivait en courant. Il sourit et ouvrit grand les bras, pour que son petit ange vienne lui faire un câlin. Et elle ne se fit pas prier : elle sauta dans la future étreinte que lui promettait son grand frère, avec rire cristallin.

Tout en serrant sa petite sœur, Komui entama la conversation :

-Tu as fait une bonne balade ma petite Lenalee adorée ?

Lenalee acquiesça la tête avant de répondre :

-Oui ! J'ai même vu deux pandas qui mangeaient des morceaux de bambou. Ils étaient si mignons !

Komui rigola doucement devant la candeur de la petite brunette. Alors qu'il allait prolonger la séance câlin encore quelques minutes, l'odeur peu agréable d'aliments cramés se fit sentir à son infaillible odorat. Il relâcha pour quelques instants sa petite Lenalee chérie, tourna la tête en direction de la senteur plutôt infecte et faillit défaillir en constatant que les poissons qu'il avait préparé avec amour et soin, sont juste bons pour la poubelle. Il lâcha un long soupir désespéré tandis Lenalee rit doucement devant l'étourderie de son frère.

« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que j'aille racheter du poisson, si on veut avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac tout à l'heure. » Marmonna Komui.

« Ok. Je t'attends ici Grand Frère ! » Répondit la petite brune.

Komui soupira, il n'aimait pas laisser sa petite sœur seule trop longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'elle l'accompagne dans le village voisin, infesté d'Akumas. Ces mêmes Akumas qui ont causé la mort de leurs parents il y a de cela quelques années...

Il prit ses affaires pour pouvoir acheter des denrées alimentaires, et embrassa Lenalee sur le front avant de partir. Il lança une dernière recommandation avant de se mettre en route :

-Et surtout, ma petite Lenalee chérie, en attendant mon retour, rentre dans la maison et n'ouvre à aucun étranger...C'est compris ?

La petite fille répondit par l'affirmative en secouant la tête de haut en bas et courra se réfugier dans la petite maisonnette. Elle y retrouva ses précieux jouets, et autres jeux d'enfants de son âge.

Les secondes passèrent, puis vint les minutes, et peut-être même les heures... En tout cas, Lenalee trouvait le temps long, et elle en avait assez de jouer avec ses poupées dans la petite chambre qu'elle occupait dans cette maison. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour avoir une idée du temps qui s'était déroulé.

Une heure, indiqua le cadran solaire. Cela faisait une heure que Komui était parti. Il prenait beaucoup de trop de temps pour rentrer... ce n'était pas normal, aux yeux de la petite fille. Elle soupira par dépit et alla attendre dans le jardin...bien qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Que dire...elle aime son frère plus que tout au monde, et par conséquent, elle lui obéit au pied de la lettre. Mais présentement là, elle s'ennuyait ferme dans la maison et elle préfèrerait jouer dehors, avec son imagination.

Grosse erreur...

Lenalee se dirigea vers la rivière qui borde son jardin, derrière la maison. L'eau du ruisseau était limpide et clair, ce qui donnait facilement envie d'aller patauger dans ce liquide transparent. Et Lenalee n'échappe pas à la règle. Elle enleva ses souliers de ses pieds, et alla barboter dans l'eau.

Pendant que la brunette jouait dans la petite rivière, une ombre s'approchait pas à pas de l'enfant insouciante. Une brindille se brisa, dans un crac peu discret.

La fillette surprise par le bruitage, releva sa tête dans la direction de l'effet sonore. Dans l'ombre de la forêt de bambou, elle y aperçu un jeune homme courbé, qui se maintenait tant bien que mal debout. Prise d'une curiosité sans faille, elle accourra vers l'étrange personne. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle demanda en toute pudeur :

-Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Suivit d'un « Maudits Exorcistes... ». Elle s'avança encore vers lui, et put enfin remarquer les taches de sang qui salissait les habits de cet homme.

-Monsieur ? Êtes-vous blessé ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme montra du doigt la plaie qu'il avait sur l'abdomen. Elle coulait abondamment, c'était vraiment un miracle que le jeune homme ait survécu. Lenalee écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur, et se précipita sur le blessé.

-Prenez appui sur moi, je vais vous mener à la maison pour vous donnez les premiers soins.

L'homme fit ce que la petite fille lui demanda. Il mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule et s'y appuya fortement dessus. Lenalee grimaça, la poigne qu'exerçait ce jeune homme sur son épaule n'était pas des plus plaisantes, et elle serrait bien trop fort à son goût. Elle guida le blessé jusqu'à dans sa maison en tentant plus ou moins bien de faire abstraction de la prise de cette étrange personne.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, elle conduisit le jeune homme dans une des chambres pour amis. Elle persuada l'homme de se coucher dans le lit de la pièce et alla chercher des pansements et des désinfectants. Elle revint dans la chambre avec le matériel nécessaire pour soigner son patient. Elle s'assit à genou sur la couche auprès du blessé. Tout doucement, avec des gestes plutôt habile pour une si jeune enfant, elle déboutonna la chemise chinoise et la lava la plaie béante sur l'estomac avec un linge humide et du désinfectant.

Pendant qu'elle bandait soigneusement la blessure, elle ne vit pas le sinistre sourire qui ornait les lèvres du blessé. Elle ne vit pas non plus une main perfide se diriger sournoisement vers sa hanche pour le moment encore masqué par son bas...

…..

Il était essoufflé. Il avait dû courir vite pour rattraper son retard. Un retard fatidique, qu'il découvrira dans quelques instants.

La cause de son absence rallongée ? Une banale attaque d'Akumas, dans le petit village où il était allé chercher du poisson. Une attaque banal, cependant fatale dans la suite des évènements.

Car Komui n'avait jamais prévu, que l'on puisse faire une telle chose à sa petite sœur.

Depuis qu'il courait sur le chemin de la maison, un mauvais pressentiment avait envahi tout son être. Ce sentiment lui accaparait ses sens, et il faisait tout pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez lui, en priant secrètement pour que Lenalee soit saine et sauve.

À première vue, lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maisonnette, tout semblait calme et rien ne présageait un quelconque instant de désarroi la plus totale. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte coulissante de la maison, et y entra. Personne dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Il baissa les yeux sur le sol, et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia : de petites tâches pourpres ornaient la moquette de la demeure.

« _Serait-ce le sang de ma Lenalee ?_ »

Il essaya de faire abstraction de cette idée, et décida de chercher son petit ange plus activement. C'est pourquoi il cria dans la maison :

« Lenalee ! Tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse, bien qu'il crut entendre un sanglot venant de l'une des chambres. Terriblement inquiet, il se précipita dans la chambre où il avait cru entendre le sanglot, soit dans la chambre d'ami. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et d'horreur devant le spectacle auquel il faisait face. Les murs de la chambre étaient saccagés, le lit était renversé sur le côté, des bouts de ferraille (bien familier à lui) étaient dispersés et du sang ornaient les éléments de la pièce.

Au milieu de ce désastre, se trouvait une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, en position fœtale. Ses longs cheveux bruns, maintenant détachés, cachaient la peau à demi-nue de la fillette. À la place des souliers que portait habituellement Lenalee, se trouvaient de singulières bottes noires.

Devant cette scène, il devina sans mal ce qui s'était passé auparavant : Un Akuma avait réussit à s'infiltrer chez lui, et avait tenté de s'en prendre à la magnifique innocence de sa petite sœur chérie. Seulement, l'Akuma n'avait pas pensé que Lenalee pouvait être une compatible du cristal divin… Un pouvoir qui avait sauvé sa sœur cadette….

Devant ce constat, une évidence lui frappa l'esprit comme de la foudre: il n'avait pas protégé sa précieuse Lenalee. Elle avait été en danger, toute seule, face à ce pervers et psychopathe de monstre. Dorénavant, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour la protéger des hommes.

Il prit une inspiration, s'approcha de sa petite sœur, mit une couverture sur ses épaules, et la prit dans ses bras. La petite à ce contact, se crispa, une réaction tout à fait normale après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes, vers son ainé. Reconnaissant son grand-frère, un petit sourire timide s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, et elle s'accrocha à lui, comme le ferait un homme à la mer avec une bouée de sauvetage. Komui lui rendit son étreinte, tout aussi fermement. En entendant les pleurs non-contrôlés de sa cadette, il lui souffla à son oreille :

« Je suis de retour. »

Oui, pour toujours, il la protègera.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lenalee fut repérée par la Congrégation de L'Ombre, et y fut emmenée de force…

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, en espérant que vous avez passé une agréable lecture, je vous dis à bientôt et à la prochaine!<p>

Au fait, le prochain chapitre, serra plutôt d'ordre humouristique...

Bye!

_Si vous voulez faire une bonne action, faîtes l'aumône, l'auteur vous le rendra bien ;D. Donc review ?_

Quand je fais ce genre de pub, je ne suis jamais fière de moi après... Ce qui ne m'enpêche pas de les faire xD !


	5. Chap 5: Une vengeance absurde

Bonjours et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre !

Disclamé : Tout est à Hoshino bien entendu.

Personnages: Allen, Timcampy, Cross, Komui, Luverrier, Lavi et Lenalee.

Genre: Parodie/Humour/Famille/O.S.

Réponse com':

Shakespeare : Encore désolée pour le retard. Contente de voir qu'il te plait. J'avoue que je n'avais pas le courage de montrer explicitement cette scène...encore heureux pour Lenalee et Komui. Et pour le délire du début, je ne me souvient pas du tout pourquoi j'ai écris ça...

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

Attention: Gros crak, et petite mention de yaoi. Mais rien de bien méchant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une absurde vengeance…<strong>_

Il rentra d'un pas rageur et légèrement boitillant dans ce qui restait du réfectoire du QG. Une aura sombre l'entourait de tout son être, et les personnes présentes s'écartaient presque précipitamment devant ce halo qui semblait être maléfique. Seul Link, suivait courageusement son but de l'existence, qu'est de surveiller l'hypothétique hérétique dénommé Allen Walker.

Ledit Allen Walker se dirigea vers Jerry pour commander son titanesque repas, dans l'espoir peut-être d'oublier un temps soit peu ce qu'il avait subit la nuit dernière. Link quant-à lui, gardait une sorte de visage impassible, croyant ainsi cacher sa nervosité. En effet les quelques gouttes de sueurs que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur son visage, le trahissaient.

Après avoir reçu son énorme tas de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner, Allen s'installa à la table où se situaient déjà les deux Bookman, en face de Lavi. Il posa brusquement ses plateaux repas, pour bien faire comprendre au rouquin qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour les pitreries aujourd'hui.

« Hé bien qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive de beau, mon petit _moyashi_ ? », demanda l'apprenti Bookman, avec une voix trop enjouée pour être sincère.

Il ne reçu qu'un regard noir de la part d'Allen, qui avait commencé à engloutir sa montagne de nourriture. Malgré devant la mauvaise volonté de son camarade de lui dire quoique se soit, Lavi eut la ténacité d'un cancrelat et continua ses questions :

-Allez, dis-moi pourquoi tu boudes comme ça. Je sais ! Tu veux imiter Yuu ! N'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, ce cher rouquin ne reçu qu'en échange un regard tout aussi sombre, qui disait clairement en langage familier : « Ta gueule ou je te bute. » Oh bien sûr, le plus jeune des exorcistes ne dirait jamais une chose pareille, il est bien trop poli pour cela. Mais quand on le titille un peu de trop, ça peu faire mal… très mal. Il suffit de regarder les bagarres incessantes entre lui et Kanda.

Alors que cet imbécile de Lavi allait encore continuer sur sa lancée, c'est-à-dire embêter Allen et ainsi dégénérer le repas serein en une bataille de nourriture, Link crut bon de s'immiscer dans la « conversation »:

- Veuillez cesser d'importuner Allen Walker, jeune Bookman. Ou sinon, j'écris un rapport à l'Administration Centrale pour comportement désobligeant et impertinent au sein de la Sainte Congrégation de l'Ombre.

À ces mots, Lavi tira une tête légèrement boudeuse, tout aussi pathétique que celle d'un enfant de cinq ans, et arrêta enfin son interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas très envie de se faire mal-voir par les hauts dignitaires de cette « Sainte » organisation. Allen quant-à-lui ne put que remercier Link avec un signe de la tête. Pour une fois que le chien de Luverrier pouvait servir à quelque chose…

« Salut tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? », demanda une voix qu'ils connaissent tous si bien.

Allen leva les yeux vers la source du son et y aperçu Lenalee qui s'installait à côté de lui, avec son éternel sourire qui ferait pâlir les plus grandes stars du show-bisness de l'époque.

« Moi oui, mais Allen et Double-Verrue, je ne sais pas… », répondit le futur Bookman, s'attirant encore plus les foudres du regard de l'albinos et de l'inspecteur Link.

Allen inspira un grand coup histoire de garder son calme, tandis que Timcanpy sortait de la poche de son manteau. La boule dorée alla tourner frénétiquement tout autour de la jeune chinoise, en lui donnant au passage un peu le tournis :

- Heu… Allen pourquoi ton golem s'agite autour de moi comme cela ? , questionna Lenalee.

Allen haussa les épaules avant de répliquer :

- Je ne sais pas… il veut peut-être…, commença le blandinet pour s'interrompre dans la seconde qui suivit avec les yeux grands ouverts, l'air d'avoir comprit quelque chose d'important.

- Que quoi ?, s'inquiéta la compatible aux Blood-Boots, devant l'interruption de son ami et de l'expression ébahie qu'il arborait.

Mais Allen ne répondit pas. Un sourire inquiétant avait fait surface sur sa bouche, et l'aura sombre qui l'entourait depuis qu'il était entré dans la cantine, semblait avoir été multipliée par dix. Tous à table, se ratatinèrent presque (sauf bien sûr Link) sur cette atmosphère chargée électriquement. Allen était vraiment passé en mode « dark-Allen », et dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux faire profil bas…

_« Mouhahah ! Mon _cher _maître ne va pas s'en remettre… »_, pensa l'interprète de l'Arche, tout en caressant distraitement Timcanpy qui s'était posé sur ses genoux.

Oh que oui… Il avait trouvé la vengeance parfaite, et de plus, il n'aura pas grand-chose à faire…

oOoOo

Il regardait à droite et à gauche, puis derrière lui afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivit.

_« RAS, rien à signaler »_, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Il continua l'esprit confiant sur sa filature. Il ne devait en aucun cas échouer, ou sinon, il passerait à côté d'un nouveau potin fraichement débusqué par ses soins. Et ça, jamais il ne se le permettrait.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais à être collé comme ça sur le mur Lavi ? »

Le rouquin sursauta en entendant la question qui lui était adressé. Il avait été tellement concentré sur son objectif, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui Lenalee, avec ses plateaux vides de café pour la section scientifique. Visiblement, elle avait fini son tour quotidien.

_« Et merde, je me suis fait prendre… », _se dit le rouquin prit en flagrant délit.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, tout en souriant d'un air gêné et en se grattant le derrière de la tête, signe d'un certain stress de la part de l'apprenti Bookman. Il trifouilla l'intérieur de son cerveau, pour trouver une bonne excuse de ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Il se doutait bien qu'en effet, Lenalee n'apprécierait certainement pas la démarche dans lequel il s'était investi.

La compatible au Blood-Boots quant-à-elle, s'impatientait :

-Alors Lavi ?, redemanda-t-elle exigeant une réponse.

Il jura mentalement devant la curiosité un peu trop poussée de Lenalee, et se promit de faire beaucoup plus attention la prochaine fois qu'il jouerait à l'agent secret. Mais en attendant, il devait mettre le doigt sur une raison valable du pourquoi il se cachait ainsi…qu'il ne trouva pas. Il soupira par dépit et décida d'avouer la vérité sur ce qu'il fabriquait réellement.

De toute façon, Lenalee se serait immédiatement aperçue s'il avait raconté des bobards.

Et elle lui aurait donné une bonne gifle.

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'Allen est bizarre depuis ce matin ? », demanda-t-il à la sœur du Grand-Intendant.

Elle prit un air songeur et acquiesça :

- Oui c'était la première que je l'ai vu comme cela… C'était…une drôle de sensation, acheva-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle reprit son sérieux avant de finir :

-Mais ceci n'explique pas ce que tu trafiquais, dos aux murs et en ayant de surcroit une tête conspiratrice…

La brune prit un temps de pause, ses yeux s'écarquillant en comprenant ce que Lavi cherchait à faire :

- Ah moins que… Non, tu n'oserais pas faire _ça _?

Lavi hocha la tête, prouvant ainsi que sa camarade avait vu juste. Et comme il l'avait prévu, Lenalee ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste à son projet… Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les yeux violets de son amie qui se remplissaient petit à petit de reproches. Face au regard courroucé que lui envoyait Lenalee, il jugea bon de justifier ses agissements :

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais, je m'inquiète vraiment pour le moyashi… Habituellement, il n'est jamais aussi énervé le matin, même quant-il a rencontré Yû ! Et comme il ne veut pas nous raconter ce qui lui arrive, et bien, je le découvrirais par moi-même !

- En l'espionnant ?, répliqua durement la brunette. Ce n'est pas très sympa comme méthode…, reprit-telle.

Lavi haussa les épaules, avant de d'énoncer :

_- La fin justifie les moyens_, ma chère. Et puis avoue que tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive à notre petit Allen, rajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Lenalee soupira devant l'acharnement presque démesuré de son coéquipier, pour découvrir le « secret » de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Mais il fallait avouer, qu'elle aussi, aimerait bien découvrir ce que cache Allen. Ce n'était certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que Lavi, mais elle au moins, s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami. Sachant qu'elle allait peut-être le regretter, elle donna son accord pour participer à cette partie d'espionnage.

« Super ! C'est parti pour un tour ! », s'écria le rouquin.

Lenalee laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, avant de demander :

- Et où-ce qu'il est, ce cher Allen ?

- Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le bureau de ton frère, répondit Lavi.

oOoOo.

Debout dans le bureau bordélique du Grand-Intendant, Allen observait pensivement Komui affalé sur son plan de… repos. En effet, le chef du QG dormait à poings fermés, avec de la bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche. Il pouvait aussi clairement l'entendre murmurer les mots, ou plutôt les noms de Lenalee et de Reever… Le prénom de ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs être murmuré dans un gémissement quelque peu…érotique. Ce qui fit légèrement rougir la Pousse de Soja nationale, préférant ne pas imaginer de ce que pourrait rêver son supérieur.

Passant outre le fait qu'il venait surement de découvrir l'un des secrets personnels du Grand-Intendant, Allen s'approcha du bel endormi…avec un sourire démoniaque. Imitant les recours de Reever, le jeune exorciste murmura à l'oreille de Komui la phrase tant redoutée :

-Monsieur Komui, Lenalee va se marier !

L'effet fut immédiat. Dans un sursaut impressionnant, Komui se réveilla en hurlant très fort :

- MA LENALEE CHERIE !

Allen dut se boucher les oreilles, histoire de ne pas avoir les tympans vrillés sous l'effet du hurlement désespéré de Komui. Après avoir rassuré son supérieur que non, Lenalee n'allait pas se marier, et que tout cela n'était qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autres pour le réveiller, l'adolescent pu enfin annoncer le pourquoi il était là.

« Alors Allen, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? », demanda le chef du QG.

Le petit exorciste soupira avant de prendre un air désolé :

- C'est au sujet de Lenalee.

Regard suspicieux de la part de Komui. Réprimant un frisson, Allen continua :

-Je la considère un peu comme ma petite sœur, vous savez.

Fin du regard suspicieux de Komui.

« Il est donc de mon devoir, de la protéger un minimum, ou d'avertir son véritable grand-frère lorsqu'elle a un problème. », enchaîna l'albinos.

En entendant ces paroles, le grand-frère de Lenalee fut alarmé. Il sauta par-dessus son bureau, prit par les épaules le pauvre Allen, et le secoua comme un prunier. Et bien entendu, il brailla dans les oreilles de l'exorciste (sans se soucier de la possibilité de la fragilité des tympans du plus jeune) :

-MAIS QU'ARRIVE DONC-T-IL À MA PRECIEUSE LENALEE ?

Allen souffla un bon coup. Il retira les mains dérangeantes de son supérieur qui étaient sur ses épaules et se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il va dire, ou plutôt montrer.

« Pardonne-moi Lenalee de t'utiliser comme ça. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. », pensa le disciple de Cross.

Il sortit Timcanpy de la poche de son pantalon. Le petit golem voleta joyeusement autour de son petit maître, signe qu'il n'était pas mécontent de décamper de sa prison de tissu. Allen esquissa un sourire devant la joie évidente de la bouboule jaune. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Tim ? Tu veux bien montrer à Komui _cette_ scène dans l'Arche ? Merci.

Timcanpy se plaça devant le Supérieur du QG et ouvrit sa gueule pour faire apparaître des images traumatisantes pour le pauvre Komui. En effet, on y voyait le Maréchal Cross penché sur la douce et innocente Lenalee, à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Il avait placé une de ses mains gantée sur la joue blanche de la jeune chinoise, et il semblerait que cette dernière ne soit pas contre pour un petit baiser (1).

Et la réaction du beau brun ne se fit pas attendre. Une aura louche et noire se fit ressentir et un nouvel hurlement retentit dans le bureau, voire même au-delà des murs de la pièce…

« SALETE DE PERVERS DE CROSS ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! »

Allen recula devant l'effet presque trop parfait qu'il y a eut sur son supérieur déjanté. Mais ainsi, il était sûr que Komui allait tenter quelque chose contre son Maître, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur.

Oh oui… Son Maître allait payer pour cet affront immoral dont il était la victime.

Cependant, cette vendetta n'était pas pour tout de suite. Car malheureusement, le Maréchal Cross était parti tôt ce matin avec l'Inspecteur Général Malcolm C. Luverrier pour se rendre à une conférence à l'Administration Centrale. Zut…

….

Cachés derrière la porte entrouverte du Grand Intendant, un certain roux accompagné d'une belle brune écoutaient discrètement la conversation. Interloqués, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, en se demandant tous les deux pourquoi un être aussi altruiste qu'Allen, avait décidé de balancer comme cela son Maître à la mort.

C'était un mystère impératif à résoudre.

OOoOo (scène à écouter avec le thème de Komui, en musique de fond…)

Plusieurs jours sont passés après cette conversation entre l'albinos et le frère de Lenalee. Plusieurs jours pendant lesquels Lavi et Lenalee suivaient Allen à la trace. Plusieurs jours où le Grand Intendant était enfermé dans son labo, à chercher une solution pour neutraliser le Maréchal Cross. Et plusieurs jours encore, où le fameux déménagement du QG avait fait place à une véritable pagaille orchestré par les zombifiés au Komuvitan D.

Bref, tout le monde s'installait tranquillement dans leur nouveau quartier, le maréchal Cross apprit à Allen que ce dernier était l'hôte du Quatorzième, Lavi et Bookman enregistrèrent cette conversation cruciale, Luverrier souriait de contentement car son plan des plus fourbes fonctionnait à merveille, et Komui s'inquiétait pour le pauvre petit blandinet.

En définitive, tout allait pour le mieux, pour le meilleur des mondes.

Ou pas.

Car dans l'ombre, un homme ayant un géni de fou, complotait afin de punir celui qui avait osé de s'en prendre à la chasteté de sa sœurette chérie. Il avait même demandé à Luverrier une petite participation à sa vendetta. Et bien entendu, l'Inspecteur Général accepta avec une joie peu contenue.

Et c'est ainsi, que Komui Lee et Luverrier débarquèrent dans la chambre du Maréchal Cross, après avoir assommé les gardes, et ce, avec un Komulin fraîchement fabriqué.

Seulement, ce Komulin avait une grande différence de taille avec les précédents. En effet, il était bien plus petit que les anciens, ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer beaucoup plus discrètement dans les couloirs, et avait un canon à la place de sa « bouche ». Pour quoi faire, on n'en sait rien.

Pour abréger, ce Komulin était sensé être beaucoup mieux conçu, que ses prédécesseurs.

Pendant ce temps là, Cross comme à son habitude buvait, heu pardon, dégustait du vin (de haute qualité bien entendu). En voyant arriver le nouveau Komulin suivit des deux énergumènes, il ne se posa pas de question pour parlementer, pris son Judgment et tira sur le robot.

C'est pourquoi cette nuit là, on entendit dans toute la Congrégation un coup de feu.

Malheureusement pour le beau roux, il s'avéra que la nouvelle machine ne subit aucun dommage à ses balles. Komui prit un air encore plus fou si possible, avec un sourire démentiel qui coupait limite son visage en deux. Le scientifique fou ricana, se frotta les mains, et déclara haut et fort :

- Mon cher Cross… Tes balles ne valent rien contre mon nouveau Komulin ! JE l'ai créé afin qu'il soit résistant à tes différentes attaques ! Aujourd'hui tu vas payer pour tes méfais ! Allen m'a tout avoué, tu as osé mettre tes salles pattes sur mon Adorable Lenalee Chérie ! MOUHAHAHA, CREVE !

À ces mots, Luverrier se tourna vers ce qui est semble être le Grand Intendant, et sortit de nulle part un magnifique gâteau aux chocolat, avec par-dessus de la sauce chocolat et du coulis de framboise. Komui prit la pâtisserie entre ses mains et le donna à son robot…qui le « manga » directement grâce à son espèce de porte qu'il avait sur le ventre. Avec une voix métallique, Komulin énonça platement :

- Digestion en cours. Reconversion des donnés. Chargement du chocolat au canon. Fin de la procédure.

Le grand frère de Lenalee ria encore d'un rire morbide et hurla :

-Komulin… ATTAQUE CHOCOCANON ! MOUHAHAHA !

Sous les ordres de son créateur, il para son canon, le pointa vers sa cible nommé Cross et tira. Et…il se passa ce qui devait arriver : le Maréchal, trop éberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir, ne prit même pas la peine de se décaler pour éviter le projectile qui lui était destiné.

C'est ainsi qu'il se prit en pleine face une balle de sauce chocolat mélangé à du coulis de framboise, dont la puissance était tel, que son beau masque éclata en morceau et s'enleva de son visage. Les projections de chocolats et de framboise tachèrent la vitre par derrière Cross, ainsi que le tapis à terre. Bien entendu sur cette force de frappe, le Maréchal en fut sonné et fut envoyé au merveilleux pays des petits lapins en chocolats alcoolisés.

Devant leur carnage, Komui et Luverrier firent la danse des canards, avec des « coins coins » retentissants dans toute la pièce. Et après, ils sortirent se coucher, afin de décuver tout le whisky qu'ils avaient consommé auparavant.

Et bien oui car sinon, comment aurait fait Komui pour convaincre Luverrier de lui cuisiner une gâteau au chocolat, dans le but qu'il sert comme élément de base à la fabrication de projectiles de son nouveau Komulin ? En tout cas à leur réveil, ils ne se souvinrent plus de ce qu'ils avaient traficoté comme idiotie.

Quelques heures plus tard, les gardes assommés par les deux alcooliques, se réveillèrent et trouvèrent Cross dans son état de coma végétatif. Malheureusement, il semblerait que ces deux imbéciles de garde ont confondu le chocolat au coulis de framboise avec du sang, ce qui engendra une panique comme on n'en avait jamais vu à la congrégation. Cependant, les babillages de ces deux idiots réveillèrent le Maréchal de son sommeil très profond. Outré devant sa tenue, de la classe et de son honneur qu'il avait perdu, il préféra sauter par la fenêtre et s'enfuir loin de cet endroit, que de rester ici comme une loque.

Voilà comment le mythe de la mort de Cross est né.

Finalement, Luverrier n'avait pas tout à fait tord d'accuser Allen de la mort de son maître. En effet, si l'exorciste s'était abstenu de montrer le Maréchal en position d'interdit avec Lenalee, jamais il n'aurait reçu les foudres de Komui.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que le mignon petit exorciste voulait se venger de son Maître ? C'est ce à quoi Lenalee et Lavi désespèrent de trouver la réponse. Pendant toute leur filature, ils n'avaient jamais réussit à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour trouver le pourquoi du comment.

Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, la chance soit de leur côté…

OoOoOo

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, dans une petite pièce sombre et exiguë, qui avait pour seul meuble une simple armoire et quelques ustensiles de ménage. Appuyé sur l'un des murs, Lavi tenait précieusement dans sa main, son butin de guerre qui tentait par tous les moyens de s'échapper. En face de lui, Lenalee regardait d'un air soulagée son coéquipier, pour avoir enfin réussi à détenir la clef de la vérité, qui n'était nul autre que Timcanpy.

Ils en avaient bavé pour le débusquer et l'enlever incognito, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Ce que cette bouboule dorée pouvait être malicieuse et rapide…

Lavi ouvrit enfin sa main, de manière à relâcher le pauvre petit golem. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Lenalee, comme pour lui demander son accord, il s'adressa à Timcanpy :

-Timcanpy, je sais que l'on a été brusque avec toi, et nous nous en excusons. Mais pourrais-tu nous montrer à Lenalee et moi s'il te plait, pourquoi Allen voulait à tout prix se venger de son maître ?

La petite boule jaune sembla prendre un temps de réflexion, avant de montrer ce que ces deux curieux désiraient savoir.

Et le résultat n'en fut pas moins remarquable : Lenalee rougissait comme une tomate bien mure, tandis que Lavi possédait non seulement les rougeurs sur ses pommettes, mais il avait en plus un écoulement sanguin à partir de ses narines. Les deux compagnons ressortirent de la pièce en mode choqué, et se promirent de ne plus jamais se mêler des affaires d'autrui.

Mais Lavi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Allen avait une voix tellement adorable, et qu'il pouvait être Oh Combien Sexy dans des vêtements féminins lorsqu'il est attaché sur le rebord d'un lit par des menottes…

* * *

><p>(1) tome 14, chapitre 134 ou épisode 93 de l'animé.<p>

Voili voilou, en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment ;D. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi d'ordre humoristique... ou pas.

Si vous avez repéré des fautes (grammaire/orthographe), n'hésitez pas à le signaler.

Une petite review ? ^^


	6. Chap 6: Fourberie et Phobie

Hello ! Bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre délirant ! Mais vraiment délirant... C'est une innovation, car personne n'a eut l'audace d'écrire ça... Enfin bref.

Disclamé: Ras le bol de tout répéter...

Personnages: Allen, Luverrier, Link, et...?

Genre:  Heu...à vrai dire j'hésite entre humour et horreur...

Rating: T (oui le rating augmente pour...heu on va dire fan service ? O.o)

Réponse com': Shakespeare : Merci de ta review ! Et j'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai bien que la mort de Cross se passe comme dans ma fic xD.

Note: Et bien voilà... Ce chapitre fut inspiré par 3 personnes. La première est le revieweur toujours aussi fidèle Shakespeare, qui lors de sa review sur le 2ème chapitre m'a donné une idée totalement...heum louche sur Luverrier. La seconde personne est nul autre que cette Katsura Hoshino, avec ses bonus inter-chapitre à partir du tome 15/16 jusqu'au 17. Et la troisième personne est Lyliann-chan, dont nous avons encore débité des vacheries à longueur de temps.

Note 2: Séquelle du deuxième chapitre.

**_Attention ! Toute personne sensible est sensé s'abstenir de lire ce **_qui va suivre. Il est donc fortement conseillé de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à gauche de votre écran._** _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourberie et Phobie…<strong>_

Ah… Qu'il est bon de se prélasser dans un fauteuil après une si dure journée ! Et oui, planifier des plans les plus incongrus et les plus fourbes si possible, ce n'est pas de tout repos. En effet, il faut toujours veiller à ce que personne ne soit au courant, tout prévoir à la minute près, et en cas d'imprévu, savoir improviser. Et c'est d'autant plus agréable de se reposer, lorsque l'on a atteint ses objectifs malgré ces contraintes.

Dans le but de se distraire, ce sympathique Luverrier a une occupation des plus charitable : observer les gens dans leurs actions de la journée. Enfin, espionner, serait le mot le plus juste. Et plus particulièrement les garçons mignons qui prennent leur douche. Allen Walker qui en est un parfait exemple, est évidemment catalogué dans cette catégorie là.

Pour que son acte de voyeurisme fonctionne, il doit placer au préalable des caméras dans les salles de bains des personnes qui l'intéressent. Seulement le problème, c'est que même si on place des micros caméra dans ces pièces, et bien, l'œil acéré de certains exorcistes pourrait les repérer et les réduire en charpie. Il faut donc trouver un bon moyen de camouflage. Quelque chose où il pourrait cacher la caméra, et surtout, que personne n'oserait de toucher l'objet en question.

Alors Mr Luverrier fit quelques recherches sur les exorcistes, et plus particulièrement sur sa cible. Ce qui n'était bien difficile, au vu de son rang presque impérial. Cependant à son plus grand regret, il est définitivement sûr qu'Allen Walker doit le prendre irrévocablement pour un taré. Peu importe, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Au moyen de méthodes certes peu conventionnelles, mais qui réussissent. C'est là où est le principal.

Le résultat de ses recherches fut l'arachnophobie. Très intéressante phobie pour un exorciste, mais comment l'utiliser à ses fins, s'était demandé l'illustre Inspecteur Général. Pendant plusieurs jours il s'était mit à réfléchir, afin de pouvoir exploiter cette faiblesse. Non pas qu'il était idiot, mais c'est qu'il avait aussi d'autres activités que de trouver des moyens légèrement spéciaux pour espionner son ou ses exorciste(s) préféré(s).

Et il trouva la solution au problème. Il ne manquait plus que de la mettre en pratique.

C'est pourquoi il s'adressa à la section scientifique de la branche Nord-Américaine, avec laquelle il avait le plus d'affinité. Il fit part de sa requête à une Lenny Epstein légèrement médusée, ne comprenant pas le besoin soudain de son supérieur de vouloir d'un tel gadget. Mais elle ne posa pas de question et fit ce que l'on lui avait gentiment demandé.

Une semaine plus tard, Mr Luverrier était l'heureux propriétaire de la _spy-spider_, un nouveau prototype de caméra. Ella avait une apparence tout en point semblable à celle d'une tarentule d'au moins six centimètres de diamètre, avec les longues pattes assorties et son « pelage » noir. Ses huit yeux globuleux noirs faisaient office de caméra, et toute la mécanique se situait dans son céphalothorax et son abdomen. Encore une petite précision, on pouvait la téléguider à distance, et voir en temps réel sur un écran installé dans la chambre de Luverrier, les images qu'elle filmait.

Une charmante bestiole mécanique et une merveille technologique en résumé.

C'est avec cela, que l'ami Luverrier peut désormais s'occuper à la fin de son harassante journée. Bien entendu, ne doutons pas de la pureté de ses intentions, voyons. C'est dans un but tout à fait saint, qu'il espionne le jeune Allen Walker prenant sa douche. Il faut bien qu'il surveille si le petit ne succombe pas à la présence du Quatorzième.

La première fois qu'il avait utilisé son nouveau prototype de caméra, il eut la malchance de tomber sur Lavi. Bon, il reconnaît que ce jeune homme n'est pas si mal que ça à regarder. Et sa réaction vis-à-vis de la spy-spider était juste amusante. Mais ce n'était pas Allen…

Mais aujourd'hui, il est sûr qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il désire.

Dans peu de temps, Allen sera entièrement à lui…

OoOoOo

Allen rentra dans sa chambre crotté de la tête au pied, à l'inverse de Link toujours aussi propre et impeccable quelque en soient les circonstances. Il faut dire que ce dernier, n'est pas du genre à tomber dans la boue pour esquiver une attaque d'Akuma. Allen si. Et cela fait toute la différence.

Ne se sentant guère à l'aise dans ses vêtements immaculés de boue et puant la sueur, l'albinos prit le parti d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Après avoir préalablement fermé à clef la porte de la salle de bain adjacent à sa chambre, il entreprit de se déshabiller. Il enleva d'un seul coup sa tenue d'exorciste, puis sa chemise et son pantalon, révélant ainsi son corps fluet mais finement musclé. Quelques égratignures et cicatrices, souvenirs des batailles plus moins guérissables, apparaissaient par-ci par-là sur sa chair. Sa peau laiteuse reflétait la lumière pâle des néons, ce qui donnait un air légèrement fantomatique à sa silhouette.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche, sans se douter du terrible danger qui l'attendait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Il alluma la douche, et laissa son corps offert aux multiples gouttes d'eau qui se précipitaient sur lui. L'eau s'avérant bien chaude, il se détendit suite aux massages que lui procurait le jet, et laissa sa tête se reposer en arrière, sur le carrelage d'un mur de la cabine. Il ferma les yeux, et attendit que son bon vouloir de sortir de ce délice se manifeste…

Et il va se révéler bien plus tôt que prévu.

Allen sentit que quelque chose avait atterri sur sa tête. Et ce quelque chose avaient des pattes. Il sursauta, se demandant bien ce que cela pourrait-être. Il ouvrit ses yeux, tourna ses prunelles argentées face à la vitre de la cabine, et regarda avec effroi le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface réfléchissante.

Une magnifique araignée d'au moins six centimètres de diamètre, avait élu domicile sur sa chevelure blanche.

Il était tétanisé. Il n'osait plus bouger. Pas un son ne sortait de sa gorge. Son cœur battait à tout rompe. Il avait peur de ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre, et qu'ainsi, il énerve l'arachnide. Que se passerait-il si à cette araignée, il lui prenait l'envie de le piquer ? Et si le venin était tellement puissant, que même Komui ne trouvait pas d'antidote pour le guérir ?

Ignorant (ou pas) toutes les questions qui traversaient la tête du petit exorciste, l'araignée, ou plutôt la _spy-spider_ télécommandé par ce bon vieux Luverrier, décida de changer de place. Doucement, comme pour plonger sa proie un peu plus dans l'horreur, elle se déplaça par le côté droit de la tête, et arriva jusqu'à la nuque gracile de son perchoir. Ne sentant aucune résistance, elle continua de descendre beaucoup plus loin, en passant par le torse blanc.

Allen vit cette araignée se déplacer librement sur lui. Il percevait nettement les pressions aériennes des huit pattes de la bestiole non désirée, et lui envoyèrent un frisson de peur et de dégout. À chaque « pas » de la petite tarentule, il avait l'impression de sentir un lourd poids sur son système nerveux au lieu d'un léger chatouilli. Il ressentait parfaitement les poils irritant des pattes et du corps de la bébête. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante, son ventre se noua, à cause de toutes ses sensations désagréables.

L'araignée quant à elle, poursuivait son objectif. C'est-à-dire, l'entrejambe de l'albinos…

Voyant l'arachnide se diriger vers un endroit très personnel, Allen piqua un fard et le hurlement qu'il contenait depuis tout ce temps sorti enfin de sa gorge. D'un courage inespéré, il balaya d'un revers de main la mocheté, et s'enfuit en courant de la cabine de douche. Il prit vite fait bien fait une serviette afin de cacher sa nudité, et décampa précipitamment de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ferma bruyamment et violement la porte, arrachant par là Link dans la rédaction du rapport de la mission précédente. D'un bon, Allen sauta dans son lit, se cacha entièrement sous sa couette et s'enroula dedans, le tout sous les yeux surpris du blond.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives Walker ?, demanda un Link éberlué.

Allen sortit la tête de sa couette protectrice et répondit limite en tremblant de peur :

- Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais arachnophobe ?

Link fit non de la tête. Mais maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi lors de leur dernière mission, Allen était resté tétanisé face à un Akuma de niveau 2 qui ressemblait à une araignée. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que l'albinos s'était retrouvé dans la boue…

….

Pendant ce temps, un certain Inspecteur Général se réjouissait des vidéos qu'il avait prises. Comme ça, même si Allen Walker partait dans une contré lointaine à cause d'une mission, il pourrait toujours regarder le magnifique corps blanc dans sa presque totalité avec sa spy-spider.

Ce qu'il avait hâte d'être demain…

* * *

><p>Heum... Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec ce regard noir ? Pourquoi avez-vous des tomates et des couteaux de cuisine dans vos mains ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?<p>

Bref. Sérieusement, je comprends totalement votre effroi, et vos envies de meurtre envers ma personne. Moi même je me demande comment ai-je pu écrire une telle chose. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fumé ce jour là ? =="

Sachez une chose. Ce texte est en comparaison très soft, par rapport à ce que je voulais faire au départ. Mais bon, exploser le rating et tomber dans la zoophilie ça ne me disais pas trop... Surtout que j'émets juste l'hypothèse injustifiée qu'Allen soit arachnophobe.

Bref, comme dans ma précédente publication: le carton de gauche pour les tomates (oui les couteau/sabres/poignard/cailloux font un petit peu trop mal), et les cookies dans le carton de droite.

Et ainsi je vous quitte, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et comme le dit si bien cette chère Marechal Hellen J. Marian ...

QUE LA FORCE DU COOKIE SOIT AVEC TOI !


	7. Chap 7: Anecdotes  Ière partie

Bonjours à toutes et à tous !

Bon et bien voilà. J'avais remarqué que depuis le temps que je tiens ce recueil, je n'ai toujours pas écrit sur nos cher Noah... C'est donc eux, qui sont à l'honneur aujourd'hui ! Sinon que dire d'autre... Désolée, mais aujourd'hui, pas de conneries. ;p. Et j'espère que vous n'étiez pas trop choqués lors du précédant chapitre ! xD.

Com': Merci encore à tous vos commentaire !

Shakespeare : Tes commentaires sont toujours aussi drôle ^^. Merci :D. Sinon, j'avais pensé aussi à ce que l'araignée pique Allen, mais bon, comme c'est sensé être au départ une sorte de robot... J'en voyais pas trop l'intérêt. Mais non, t'es pas le commenteur le plus détesté de DGM. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eut cette idée ! ;p.

Disclamé: J'ai désormais les droits d'auteurs. Maintenant attendez-vous à ce qu'il y ait du yaoi dans DGM xD. Non sérieusement, comme toujours, DGM ne m'appartient pas.

Genre: 1 Ficlet/ 2 Drabbles/ Drame.

Personnages: Road/Adam/Skinn Boric.

Note: Un texte différent par personnages...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeux d'insectes.<strong>_

Un enfant est par principe, quelqu'un de joueur, de curieux et d'innocent. Tout le contraire de l'adulte.

De nature chercheuse, ou tout simplement par jeux, ce petit bonhomme s'amuse à toucher ce qu'il ne comprend pas, du bout de ses doigts.

Ses instruments de distraction, ne sont pas forcément les jouets conventionnels, que les parents achètent à leur progéniture. Il est en effet, nullement obligé que soit les gracieuses poupées de porcelaines, les magnifiques livres d'images, ou bien les mignons petits oursons en peluches, intéresseront l'enfant.

Il y a des choses plus simples, plus laides, et plus miséreuses qui captent l'intention du petit mioche.

Les insectes par exemple.

Intrigué et curieux, il s'assoie par terre dans la poussière, au milieu de ces petites bêtes. Il les touche, les écrase, leur arrache leurs pattes, et observe d'un œil ravi leur souffrances.

Aucun remord ne vient pour ébranler son petit cœur pur… Car après tout, ce dont il aime torturer inconsciemment, ne sont que des êtres insignifiants.

Quel cruel enfant que voilà ! Et pourtant cette cruauté n'est pas rare et inhabituelle. C'est même inné chez les humains.

Road Kamelot est pareille. Elle est comme tous les autres enfants.

Ses jeux tournent autour des poupées, des peluches et des insectes.

Surtout autour des insectes, en fait. Elle aime être parmi eux, leur arracher leurs membres, regarder leur souffrance avec délectation et détruire leur espoir de survivre.

Seulement pour elle, ces fameux insectes…

Se sont les humains.

Ooooo

_**Yeux haineux.**_

Adam a toujours adoré tout ce qui concerne le Quatorzième. Que ce soit son corps, son visage, ses expressions, ses états d'âme… Tout le fascinait chez lui. Et aujourd'hui, il ne se passe pas un jour où il ne trouve pas une allusion ou une anecdote au petit dernier des Noah.

C'est pourquoi le jour où le Premier Noah vit les yeux argentés d'Allen pulsant de haine à l'état pur, il sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur et de joie en lui. Il aimait ces yeux, plus que tout au monde.

Car ils lui faisaient rappeler l'expression de Neah, lorsque celui-ci voulait le tuer.

Ooooo

_**Douceurs.**_

On dit que la joie est un sentiment doux et sucré, tandis que la colère, est un sentiment fort épicé et salé.

Skinn Boric n'aime que les plats sucrés. Il ne supporte pas les assiettes pimentées ou salées. Non pas parce qu'il se prend pour un enfant gâté, qui ne pense qu'à réclamer des bonbons à sa mère, loin de là.

S'il mange seulement des choses sucrées, c'est simplement dans l'espoir de calmer sa colère qui le ronge. Car que se passerait-il, si on alimenterait un peu plus cette haine ?

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et à bientôt peut-être !<p>

N'hésitez pas à reviewer et au passage, si vous voyez des fautes...dîtes le moi ! Je n'ai pas de bêta-reader, donc je dois me débrouiller toute seule pour cela...


	8. Chap 8 : Enchaînement haineux

Hello everybody !

Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas publié... et accessoirement, écrit ce chapitre. Héhéhé. Sinon que dire... Encore du sérieux, et il est certainement probable que j'arrête ce recueil ici. Pas que j'en ais marre, mais j'aimerais me concentrer un peu plus sur mon ancienne fic "Au clair de Lune" qui ne demande qu'à être achevée. De plus, je souhaite tellement écrire un O.S Laven, ou bien du Crossen (Cross/Allen)...et j'ai tout un tas de projets à ce niveau là, que je ne peux pas concrétiser à cause de ce recueil qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Donc voilà, le choix est vite fait.

Sinon, je voulais vous remercier de votre soutien à tous, de vos lectures et de vos commentaires, ils m'ont bien fait chaud aux coeur. Merci, sans vous, je n'aurais pas continué d'écrire sur ce fandom, que j'apprécie particulièrement. Un gros bisou à tous !

Shakespeare: Oui j'ai déjà lu cette fic. Et je te l'accorde, elle est trop bien ;p. Dis...t'es maso ? xD Pauvre Skinn...il va déguster xD.

Disclamé: ... Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser ?

Genre: Drame.

Personnages: Neah/Adam.

Note: Le style de ce chapitre est basé sur le même principe que sur celui de Kanda. Un style que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enchaînement haineux.<strong>_

_Je te hais._

Je te hais tellement.

Je te hais irrévocablement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je donc point enfuit ?

Ah oui… je n'ai pas le choix. Tu me rattraperais dans tous les cas. Que je sois si proche de toi, ou au contraire si loin, tu m'enfermes avec toi.

Car on n'échappe pas à son destin. On ne s'enfuit pas devant sa famille.

On n'a jamais le choix avec toi.

_Je te hais._

Tu ne sais pas toute la douleur que j'ai engendrée, toute cette souffrance que j'ai du supporter. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré, ce que j'ai réalisé.

Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Tu ne connais pas la douleur qui a noirci mon âme. Tu ne connais pas mes véritables sentiments. Tu ne connais pas cette plaie qui saigne au niveau du cœur et des entrailles.

Non, tu ne connais rien de moi.

_Je te déteste._

Cela est de ta faute.

C'est de ta faute si je suis Noah.

Car c'est toi qui as accepté le pacte avec le corbeau d'ébène, et non pas avec l'immaculée colombe. C'est toi qui as voulu continuer la volonté du « Seigneur »... Non, celle du Malin.

C'est toi qui nous as créés pour te servir et t'aider dans ce combat immonde.

Nous qui sommes censés être treize… Si je n'étais pas là.

Le Premier, le Jugement, le Plaisir, l'Envie, la Sagesse, la Voracité, la Miséricorde, la Colère, le Rêve, le Lien, la Luxure et la Puissance.

Voilà les treize.

Les treize tristes Sirs.

Mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il manquait de la musique.

Et il manquait quelqu'un qui pourrait la composer. Celui qui serait capable de retranscrire sur une partition, les sentiments oppressants du Noah.

Et ainsi je suis né… Par ta faute !

Oh mon Dieu, ce que je te déteste !

_Je me vengerai._

Ma Némésis sera sans pitié.

Pour te châtier, je ferai de ta vie un enfer paradisiaque.

Je te rendrai dépendant de moi. Tu ne penseras qu'à moi.

À moi je t'enchaînerai, tout autant que tu l'as fait avec moi.

Tu croiras en mes Mensonges… à ma Mélodie Tentatrice…

En cette Tension palpable…

Et en cet Amour illusoire.

Tu m'aimeras autant que tu me haïras.

_Je te déteste ?_

Et à la toute fin…

_Mais, avec le cœur une nouvelle fois en lambeau… _

Je te tuerai.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, c'est ici que s'achève cette aventure. Peut-être que je publierais quelque chose sur Tyki, mais ça, je ne sais pas quand.<p>

Sinon, un O.S totalement débile (pour ne pas changer) est en cours d'écriture... Et verra le jour normalement cette semaine. Si ça vous intéresse...

Bref, chiao les gens, et peut-être à bientôt !

P.S: Encore n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe, qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance.


	9. Chap 9 : Anecdotes IIème partie

_****_**Hello ! **

**Oui je sais... Vous vous demandez surement "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette idiote ?!" Oui je sais. Je n'étais pas censée revenir dans cette fanfiction avant loooooongtemps. Mais bon... qu'est-ce qu'on faire face aux aléas de l'inspiration ? **

**Bref. Cette dernière série de drabbles/ficlets clôt pour de bon cette fanfiction. Bien qu'il ne soit pas impossible qu'un jour, je fasse quelques mises à jours...**

**Sinon je remercie Ruize-chan pour sa petite contribution (si tu passes par là, tu verras de quoi je parle^^), et à Jun-Fuu ma bêta-lectrice ! **

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, et de me laisser une petite review. Plus particulièrement : Lyliann-chan, Shakespeare, misschoco, Rose-Eliade, Tacitamura, Lenachan33, Nalys, Nonoafranj 69, Edledhyniell/ Marechal Hellen J. Marian, Ann O'Nimme, Mangas-love99, MSG, et Ruize-chan Sans vous, je pense que je ne serais jamais allée aussi loin. Donc gros bisous à vous !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carte :<strong>_

Il l'a trouvé là, par terre, au milieu des feuilles de bambous mortes. À quelques pas seulement des traces de sang, preuves macabres du passage d'Allen.

Un As de Pique.

Une carte de mauvais présage. Une carte confirmant les enregistrements de Tim. Une carte annonçant la déchéance du jeune symbiotique.

Une carte maudite. Une carte qui le représente, lui, Allen.

Il l'a ramassée. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne le sait toujours pas. Et il ne cherchera pas à le savoir.

Mais lorsque son Grand-père l'a rappelé à l'ordre, et que sur ce pont il médite désormais ces mots douloureux, il comprend. Il a un ami. Il a donc un cœur. Et dans ce cœur, il y a une place pour Allen.

Cette carte n'est qu'une simple substitution. Un souvenir de lui.

Et pour toujours il gardera ce souvenir. Même si Allen revient sur le devant de la scène.

Parce que quitte à amputer ses sentiments envers le maudit dans un futur lointain, autant garder une image de lui.

OoOoO

_**Parce que :**_

Parce qu'elle les a vu partir au large...

Parce qu'ils lui ont encore menti...

Parce qu'ils ne sont jamais revenus...

Parce qu'elle pleure devant leurs pertes...

Parce que son monde s'est détruit...

Parce qu'elle est une indécrottable égoïste...

Parce qu'elle ne veut plus voir son monde s'effriter...

Qu'elle va le retenir.

_« Ne part pas… Allen ! »_

OoOoO

_**Tricherie.**_

_C'est un jeu._

On teste, on perd, on gagne. On réussit, on triche, on travaille dur. On flâne, on se trahit, on se couche.

_Juste un jeu._

On bluffe, on entourloupe, on crée. On tue, on vole, on blesse. On rit, on pleure, on écrase…

_Et à la fin_…_over game_.

Le hasard peut être la plus grande alliée, tout comme la plus grande ennemie du joueur. La chance tourne sans fin.

_C'est juste une vie._

Mais quel est ce jeu, si emblématique de la vie ?

Certains idiots diront que ce sont les échecs, soit pour la diversité de réflexions ardues due à un problème donné, soit pour incarner la rivalité entre la Lumière et l'Obscurité, celle qui dure depuis la création du monde. On se fracasse le crâne sur un damier de noir et de blanc, et on cherche par tous les moyens de vaincre l'adversaire. Seule la chance décide, quels ennemis doivent s'affronter.

D'autres penserons que la roulette russe est quelque chose d'exemplaire, soit pour le peu de réflexions que ce jeu prône, soit pour la recherche d'un idéal simple. On y fait des choix qui tiennent plus d'une formulette d'élimination, on tente des paris fous, et on laisse la fortune se charger du reste, sans trop savoir où l'on va.

Mais pour lui, Sir Tyki Mikk, le jeu qui est le plus représentatif de la vie, n'est nul autre que le poker.

En effet, on y perd, on y gagne, on teste. On bluffe, on s'amuse, on pleure. On entourloupe, on se détend, on écrase…Ou bien, on est soi-même écrasé par ses adversaires.

Et surtout… on n'a pas besoin de chance ignoble, indolente et insolente pour réussir. Oh non.

Il suffit juste de savoir tricher.


End file.
